


Salty with a dash of Sinful

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, By The Sea, F/M, any setting au, this came out of nowhere. ooops!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alina and Darkles are at the beach... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty with a dash of Sinful

The air was salty and a fresh breeze passed caressed her skin, bringing locks of white hair to her face. The sea had tiny, tiny waves and their rhythmic sound was soothing. Alina took a dive and swam under the fresh water for a few seconds before coming up for air.

Aleksander stood there, water by his waist, his back turned to her. His inky black hair was thoroughly wet and shone under the sunlight, roughly combed back, tempting her to muss it up.

“Hey there, stranger…” she purred as she locked her arms around his waist, face pressed against his cool back. Her fingers brushed over his stomach muscles and she felt all tingly when he tensed under her touch. He always did that, never fully expecting her to feel him up like that.

Aleksander turned in her arms until the two were face to face. A moment later he picked her up by the back of her thighs and Alina quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding tight. His hands travelled upwards until they rested on her butt cheeks. She squealed when he squeezed them lightly, the sound quickly drowned when he took her mouth into his own. “You taste deliciously, solnishka” he breathed against her lips, before taking a playful bite of her lower lip.

She nearly purred with the touch before speaking, “I thought you preferred sweets.”

He hummed, “I do, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re still delicious, even with extra salt.”

Alina giggled before unwrapping herself and jumping back into water, “You’re a liar, Aleksander. And I’ll be on my towel, relaxing under the sun.” She added with a wink before swimming away.

When she got to their parasol she calculated the best spot to place her towel, so that when she lied down she could catch the sunlight for the right amount of time to get dried and warm before the shade took over. No need to stay in the sun for too long. She smiled to herself when she found the perfect spot and got down, belly up, eyes closed, hands and legs lazily spread.

The waves crashed on the shore, lazily licking the sand, their sound like music to Alina’s ears. She was so relaxed with the salty air and the warm light that she quickly drifted away to a light sleep.

She woke up with feather-light kisses on her lips and expert hands on her cheeks. “Hmmm… Aleksander… I was relaxing. Remember?”

He chuckled and her whole body vibrated with the sound. Sweet, sweet sound. “Aren’t I relaxing enough?” he inquired, his lips trailing down her jaw, jolts of electricity spreading on their wake.

She hummed, “You are… Very much…” his hands and lips kept teasing her skin, light as feathers, her body trickling with heat in result.

“Then why are you complaining, Alina?” he insisted, his lips now on her sternum. He kissed the spot, his lips like a writer’s pen, writing invisible secrets on her skin.

“I… Oh!” she gasped when his skilled hands undid the knots on her bikini top and threw it away, a cool breeze teasing her uncovered breasts. She felt a familiar and warm wetness spread between her thighs and had to fight the urge to press her legs together. “What are you doing, Aleksander?” she asked, a dangerous tone to her voice.

He just chuckled before kissing her breasts and she could feel his satisfied smirk as he covered her skin with tantalising kisses that set her blood and skin and heart on fire. She could burst into flames with just those kisses. An unfiltered moan escaped her lips and Aleksander’s smile grew larger, the demon man utterly pleased with how easily he could get his goddess begging for him and his touch.

“Aleksander” she moaned again when he brushed his thumbs over her nipples, the touch light as the breeze that kept caressing her skin, a shiver trickling down her spine. She bit her tongue when he repeated the movement and stifled a moan, not wanting to give in so easily. Easier said than done, but she was very stubborn and had to try anyway.

His hands and lips moved down and down until he was kissing her hipbones. She lifted her hips lightly and Aleksander groaned as his hands locked on the side knots of her bikini bottom.

“What are you doing?” she whispered, her voice raw with pleasure, but her mind still very much rational, so far. What could be possibly be doing with his hands _there_?

“Shhh… Let me…” was the only answer she got, before he swiftly undid the rest of the knots and relieved her of that very last piece of fabric, leaving Alina completely naked under him.

She gasped loudly with the sudden breeze, “Aleksander! Someone will see!”

He threw her a wicked smile, even if she still had her eyes closed, before he leaned down. She may be saying no, but her whole body wanted this, whatever it was that he was about to do. And she did want this, the very much public place both making her embarrassed and excited over the promises his apt lips and fingers etched on her skin. She bit her lips when he placed his hands on her thighs and gently spread her legs apart.

“Let them.” Was all he said before he went under.

His tongue entered her warm and wet centre, so welcoming to his touch that he groaned in pure satisfaction with how much she wanted him. Alina let out a gasped moan when he flicked his tongue, teasing and hungry, her body heating up and shuddering with every movement. “Aleksander…” she moaned, over and over again in sync with his dangerous tongue.

She was close, so close to the edge, all it would take was just a little bit more work from his side, just a little bit…

He was gone.

Alina let out a whimper at the sudden absence, earning from her lover a wicked chuckle, “Something the matter, solnishka?”

A dangerous growl left her throat at the teasing remark but she said nothing, sticking to opening her eyes and throwing him the deadliest look she could muster.

His wicked grin grew larger, her deadly gaze not affecting him at all, “You’re so cute when you’re mad. Did you know that?” he said, lowering down until their lips were just inches apart.

“Jerk.” She spat before pulling him in and kissing him hard and fast, almost drawing blood with her force.

Her hands travelled from his wet and silky hair down his toned back, the muscles deliciously tempting to the touch, but she kept going until her fingers found the waistband of his shorts.

He hummed before trailing down to the shell of her ear, “I thought someone could see us” he breathed against her skin, his voice ragged and lustful.

“I thought you said, ‘let them’” she replied, her hands swiftly lowering his shorts as far as her hands could reach. “You better get rid of those.” She threatened, before she playfully bit his ear.

Aleksander growled in response before moving away for a second and throwing his shorts away. Alina’s eyes glinted with delighted excitement at the sight, a smug grin spreading on her face. “That’s much, much better.”

A moment later he slid inside her, the movement slick and fast, drawing a loud ‘Oh’ from her lips, her delicious and flushed lips. Aleksander wanted to ravish on them, hungry as he was for her. The tip of her tongue appeared as she licked her lips before she rolled her hips against his, her hands locking on his toned shoulders, “Move, dammit.” He smiled wickedly at her insistence. His Alina was getting so very impatient. He felt tempted to hold back just a little longer, to see how far he could take her before she snapped. But he didn’t, for he was as impatient as the woman under him.

“As you wish, Alina” he rasped before he moved in and out, their rhythm growing fast, their moans and growls growing louder. But she wanted more.

Alina locked her legs around his waist and flipped him over, positioning herself until she was straddling him, the sensation of him still firm inside her so inebriating she couldn’t help herself and let out a long, loud and pleased moan. “Hmmm…”

And then she moved, painstakingly slow at first but soon grew into an almost frenetic rhythm. Aleksander growled her name every time she came down and Alina moaned in reply, their bodies hot and burning with lust and passion and love and excitement. She could feel her blood crying out from being this close to him, her every cell buzzing from his delicious and criminal touch, her own voice calling his name, his sweet, beautiful name.

She felt him coming undone inside her, felt him filling her every corner, and heard him growling her name, his whole body weak from answering her demands. She moved again and again, and Aleksander moaned in a lustful and agonised manner, until she felt herself losing it, the rest of her body tingling and burning with pure and raw pleasure.

His hands found their way up her back and pulled her down. Their noses bumped and Alina giggled in result before he captured that sweet sound with his mouth, still so very hungry even after all the sinful things they’d just done. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough.

Aleksander flipped her back into her original position before he kissed her again, a hand cupping her head, the other kneading her thigh. This kiss was so measured and deliberate that Alina felt as if time had slowed down, all so she could sense and memorize every little detail.

“Think anyone saw us?” she breathed when he broke the kiss, her voice raw from screaming his name.

He hummed deep in thought before pecking her nose and getting up, “Perhaps. I’ll be in the water.” And then he was gone.

His absence hit her like a meteorite and Alina had to fight the urge to get up and run after him into the cool water, already imagining all the unspeakable things they could do in there. But she stood her ground and remained on her spot, listening to the sound of the ocean crashing on the shore and of Aleksander swimming about.

A giggled burst through her lips when she remembered he was doing so with nothing on and that she herself was as naked as a wee baby. It was best to get redressed, just in case some innocent stranger passed by and was greeted with a possibly traumatizing scenario.

Still, she couldn’t wait until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Darkles is such a tease. Poor Alina got her tan all ruined.


End file.
